


Silicone Dreams (Broken Parts)

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 days, 50 states, 4 friends, 1 car.</p><p>Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup take a year off from college and head out on a year long road trip, covering all 50 states. There's fun, fluff, angst, and general silliness. Who knows where this journey will take them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will cover 1 state and will be approximately 100 words (drabble).
> 
> Not beta'd or proofread.

It starts out as nothing more than a joke. A drunken suggestion that’s forgotten for a couple years, but brought up periodically at opportune times. It’s never taken seriously. 

But then Hiccup’s mother dies, Rapunzel’s got family problems, Merida can’t go home because her and her mom can’t get along, and Jack’s whole life falls apart. One of them (they can’t remember who), brings it up again and, slowly, it becomes a reality.

Rapunzel gets the food ready, Hiccup plans their route, while Merida and Jack find a car.

They pull their money together, pile in the car, and leave.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

They start in Maine, heading all the way up to the tip and making their way back down. They stop at museums and zoos, take art gallery tours, eat lobster and fish. They sleep in the car, saving some money. Hiccup kicks in his sleep and Merida talks.

But the best part of Maine is when they go whale watching. They’re in the middle of the ocean, nothing but water around them, as these huge mammals jump and dive and sing around them, the glow of the sunset casting everything around them in a brilliant, and warm, promising golden hue.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never too old for a kiddie park.

Jack drags them to a kiddie park in New Hampshire called “Santa’s Village”. They’re too big for the rides and Rapunzel gets sick from eating too much junk food.

But there’s a kind old man named Nicholas St. North. He plays Santa year round and is kind with a hearty laugh and big eyes. He offers them housing for a few days, where he makes them cookies and milk and hot chocolate. At night, as they sit around a fire, surrounded by toys and North’s huge, fluffy dog Phil, North tells them exciting stories of his younger days traveling abroad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm posting these as I write them, so sometimes you'll get more than one in one day, while other times it might take a week between them. Shhh, just let it happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One state, so much to do.

Afterwards, they head down to Massachusetts. They do everything there; Rapunzel gushes over the art museums and Hiccup drags them to Harvard’s campus tours (Jack and Merida complain the entire time). Merida takes them all on Freedom Trail. Jack makes them all go through the haunted buildings in Salem.

They get a hotel room this time. Merida complains about needing a real bed and Jack wants some TV. Hiccup and Rapunzel head to the library.

It takes them two weeks to do everything, and when they cross the state border, Rapunzel snaps a picture, sad to leave it behind them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory beach scene

They spend a week on the beaches in Rhode Island. Jack and Merida do dives off the rocks in Narragansett, much to Rapunzel’s chagrin. Hiccup finds himself a small ledge and sketches the scene.

At the end of the week, his portrait is finished. He’s drawn himself in with his friends, a standstill of the moment all four jump into the water (Hiccup was pushed and Rapunzel was dragged).

But the expressions on their faces are that of pure delight and joyous fun.

Hiccup tucks his sketchbook into his backpack with a fond look, hurrying as Merida honks the horn.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida is not amused

The first stop in Connecticut is the Mark Twain House. Hiccup and Rapunzel have a ball, gushing over everything and telling a bored Jack and Merida useless, interesting facts. They spend an entire day at the house.

Jack gets revenge the next day by taking them to Dinosaur State Park Day, where he takes delight in Merida’s loud complaining. Hiccup can’t deny his interest. Even Rapunzel is somewhat intrigued by the event.

They stop at Yale after much prodding from Hiccup on their way out of the state. Jack grumbles. Merida has decided that she’s never coming back to Connecticut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "During Dinosaur State Park Day, usually held each year in August, almost 2,000 visitors come to the state park to participate in games, experiment with arts and crafts, and listen to live music, while also visiting the indoor and outdoor features of the park. Events and prizes are funded by the Friends of Dinosaur State Park and Arboretum, as well as 25 other sponsors such as Subway, Starbucks, and Big Y.
> 
> The arboretum's auditorium shows educational films on weekends on a rotating schedule. Other activities include educational programs centered around guided trail walks and lectures. During warmer months, visitors can create their own track casts in the track casting area."-Wikipedia page on Dinosaur State Park and Arboretum


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icecream is always relevant

The first (and last) stop in Vermont is Ben & Jerry’s Icecream Factory. They take the tour, eat their weight in icecream, and argue over whether Half Baked is better than Mud Pie (an argument can be made for Imagine Whirled Peace).

Merida insists on another hotel room, and they spend a few nights just relaxing. Rapunzel drags Hiccup to the Science Center.

Jack mysteriously returns one evening with bottles of alcohol (which they later find out he nicked from the Magic Hat), but no one really questions it.

They all wake up hungover and have melted, soupy icecream for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apple a day...

Their car breaks down just outside New York City. Though it takes a few hundred dollars to fix and a week in the shop, the four can’t bring themselves to care. They head into the city, never short on things to do.

They only get a few hours of sleep each night, too caught up in the hype to sit down for much longer.

They take a cab to Niagara Falls, where Jack nearly falls into the water. After that little mishap, they all agree that, maybe, it’s time to head out.

But not before a picture with Lady Liberty.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert drunken shenanigans

They spend a few days in New Jersey. The girls go shopping in Atlantic City while Jack and Hiccup look at the Battleships. It’s mid fall by this point, and too cold to go swimming, but somehow, the four find themselves naked in the water in the middle of the night. It’s much too cool and they have goosebumps all over their arms.

But they’re laughing as a police officer chases them on the beach. Jack loses his boxers after a drunken Merida strings them up on a flagpole.

He’s too hammered to even notice. Hiccup still hasn’t told him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, sadness

They’re at Dover International Speedway in Delaware, posing for a picture in front of Miles the Monster, when Merida gets a phone call from her mother.

The conversation goes well, at first. But then Merida begins to yell and her face gets as red as her hair. She closes her phone shut with an angry snap and storms off.

Hiccup silently books them two hotel rooms, and he and Jack pretend not to hear Merida’s sobs under Rapunzel quiet voice in the next room that night.

It’s silent the next morning when they pack up the car and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles the Monster actually exists... Wiki it to see.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Jack

They take a break in Chesapeake Bay in Maryland. They get another hotel room overlooking the Eastern Shore for a few days. Hiccup sketches, Rapunzel reads, and Merida battles the machine on her computer game.

Jack is restless, though no one is quite sure why. They don’t say anything; the teen often gets antsy when he’s stuck inside for long periods of time. After three days, Jack disappears.

Two days after that, Hiccup gets a call from the police station to pick up a drunken Jack.

The others scold him, but Jack just sits quietly slumped in the backseat, sullen.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's got issues

Gettysburg is first on their list as soon as they roll into Pennsylvania. A somber, respectful quiet follows them around the battlefield. They ogle at the Liberty Bell and stroll through Independence Hall. Hiccup educates them all on the history and little known facts. Rapunzel snaps pictures of everything.

Merida wants to re-enact the scenes from National Treasure.

It doesn’t escape their notice that Jack is unusually quiet and jumpy the entire time. In fact, he doesn’t perk up until they’re nearly out of the state, long after the small town of Burgess is far behind in the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the RotG Wiki page, Burgess is a small town in Pennsylvania.
> 
> HEADCANON TIME.  
> Jack spent his youth in Burgess, where his family died in a car crash when he was thirteen, the night before his fourteenth birthday. They were driving in the middle of December when the icy road caused their car to swerve and fall into the lake. Jack was the only one to survive (with some hypothermia) and his hair turned white from the shock. Afterwards, he moved in with the Bennett Family, but Burgess still has some bad memories for him and he doesn't like to talk about it. He hasn't spoken to the Bennetts in over three years after he ran away from home.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted amusement parks rock

They spend nearly a week in Cedar Point in Ohio, mostly because Jack insists on riding each ride at least five times. It’s Hallo-weekends, and he’s having a grand time with the monsters and the haunted houses. Hiccup throws up on the Witch’s Wheel and Merida schools nearly every single game. Rapunzel gets a caricature done.

Jack drags them all onto Top Thrill Dragster, which gets stop at the top. Merida is terrified while the boys just hoot and holler until it starts again.

No one mentions Jack’s mood change, but they’re all internally grateful that he’s back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Top Thrill Dragster is notorious for getting stuck at the top of the HUGE hill or not making it to the top and coming back down backwards. I thought it would be fun to mess with the guys.
> 
> Plus we needed some fun after the last few chapters.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild animals make everything better

They take three days while in Michigan and head up to Mackinac Island. They take carriage rides and generally just walk around. They go to the Fort. Rapunzel takes pictures. Hiccup is struck with inspiration and doodles in his sketchbook. Merida and Jack have a mini race as they jog around the island. 

Merida’s phone rings, but when she sees that it’s her mother, she ignores it. Hiccup gets a call from his father, just to check in. Rapunzel calls her own mother, but the conversation is short. 

Jack has no one to call.

They head to the zoo instead.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're lying on the cold hard ground

They go camping in the state park in Indiana, springing a few extra bucks to splurge on a few other grocery items. They hike up to the campsite, meeting a young man from Australia who is backpacking through the world. E. Aster Bunnymund regales them with tales as they all sit around a fire roasting marshmallows for s’mores. They sleep under the stars.

In the morning, Merida’s hair is a tangled mess of grass and leaves and twigs that takes two hours for Rapunzel to sort through.

Hiccup doesn’t mention the fact that Jack and Aster were flirting all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My inner shipper is showing, please ignore me, idk what I'm doing)


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponies. You knew this was coming.

They ride horses at the Horse Park in Kentucky. Merida takes this time to boast and brag as she trots circles around them all. Rapunzel isn’t too bad, having taken lessons when she was younger, and Hiccup picks it up fairly quickly. Jack, on the other hand, nearly falls off and is bitten and stepped on repeatedly.

He’s all too happy when they leave the barns behind, heading instead to Mammoth Cave. It’s a gorgeous site, and Jack bounces around on the tour, eyes wide with wonder and awe at the beauty of the natural structure, smiling softly all throughout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if you can ride at the park. But I'm making it so for the purpose of this fic.  
> Shhh, just let it happen.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a winter wonderland

The first snowfall happens in West Virginia, much to Jack’s delight. They decide to take a small break, getting a hotel room for the whole week at Snowshoe Mountain Ski Resort. They all take to the slopes, Jack a natural on the snow. He takes extra glee in Merida’s tragic falls, especially after the fiasco of horseback riding.

Skiing and snowboarding all day, at night, they sit around the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa, simply basking in each other’s company. They have no words to say, a peaceful and comfortable silence settling over them as they all drift off into dreamland.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the capital!

They spend almost two weeks in Washington D.C. when they get to Virginia. They visit the monuments, take all the tours. Hiccup and Rapunzel nearly swoon when they go to the Library of Congress. Merida makes jokes and Jack pulls pranks. This time, the two of them “conspire to steal the Declaration of Independence” while the others roll their eyes.

However, when they go to Arlington, everything stops. An eerie silence descends over them as they watch the Changing of the Guard Ceremony. They leave afterwards, feeling strangely empty.

Jack cries silently at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for National Treasure is showing... It may or may not also pop up in later chapters...


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Lovin'

They go canoeing on Nantahala River in North Carolina. The Smoky Mountains are an incredible sight, towering over them as the gaze up in awe. They come across a young man who calls himself Flynn Rider, who Rapunzel instantly latches onto. The others can’t deny that the two have chemistry, so no one says anything when they two disappear in the woods for an hour.

Merida snickers when they emerge, but Rapunzel doesn’t notice. They part ways, but the two exchange phone numbers. Rapunzel’s phone never leaves her hands after that.

Jack has fun teasing her for the next hour.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers rise...

A week in Myrtle Beach in South Carolina proves to be difficult. It’s almost Christmas, and people are flocking to the warmer states to escape the cold. There aren’t any hotel rooms they can get and the car is in the shop once more for a little maintenance.

Tempers get hot and arguments break out. They can’t enjoy the city as much as they want to. Merida storms out in a blind fury, leaving the others to sulk by themselves.

They all silently agree that maybe they’re feeling a little homesick for the first time since they started this trip.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water can be so calming

The drive into Georgia is tense, but the mood lightens with a trip to the aquarium. The fish and marine life, swimming lazily in a void of blue with other colorful hues slow dancing in the currents has a calming effect on the four. They don’t apologize, but the way they act around each other, the soft touches and sad glances say all they need.

They stay the night surrounded by the calming sounds of the ocean and the sight of huge fish and sea mammals floating around them, huddled close and holding tightly to each others hands, feeling loved.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney characters go to Disney

They spend Christmas at Walt Disney in Florida, riding the rides and taking pictures with the characters they all know and love. They visit Universal Studios and the Kennedy Space Center. They feel like kids again, free from the burdens of responsibility, at least for a little while.

There’s no feeling of not being good enough, of loneliness, of rejection, of fear of the future. It’s a great feeling, one that stays long after the big holiday. There’s just _now_ , and that’s all that really matters.

They don’t get each other anything. Their company is all they need and want.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst for the holiday

There’s absolute silence when they visit Noccalula Falls in Alabama. Hiccup quietly reads the story behind the significance of the waterfall.

They can all identify with this girl. They each have something to share, and it gives them chills. Merida actually begins to cry and has to step away for a moment, grabbing her phone to call her mother. Jack leans far over the railing, holding onto nothing except with his bare feet, arms outstretched as water splashes his face.

They leave slowly, nodding acknowledgements to the statue, humbled that they have people who they can share their pain with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Noccalula Falls, which drops into the Black Creek ravine, is marked with a bronze statue of Cherokee maiden Noccalula who, according to local legends, plunged to her death after being ordered by her father to marry a man she didn't love. The bronze statue of Noccalula was, at the time of its creation, the first statue of a person jumping off a cliff. This legend is much similar to Princess Winona. The bronze used in the statue was made from pennies collected from local school children in the mid-1960s." - Wikipedia article on Noccalula Falls Park


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise

Hiccup makes them all go to the Museum of Natural Science in Mississippi. They’re halfway through the building when Jack and Merida’s complaining makes Rapunzel snap at them in irritation. Hiccup ignores them and leaves them arguing, finishing by himself.

They all agree to get separate hotel rooms, thinking that a little space will help. But Jack’s music is too loud, Merida runs out of cash, Rapunzel gets a cold, and Hiccup’s dad won’t stop calling him.

When they leave Mississippi, the air in the car is tense. They’re scared of what this means for the rest of their trip.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting up for a bit

They all do their own thing in Tennessee. Jack spends a few days at Graceland, Hiccup heads over to the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum, Rapunzel meets interesting people in Dollywood, and Merida disappears into the Nashville life. They all agree to meet up in Nashville at a certain time, checking in with each other periodically to ensure they’re okay.

They’re all hoping that this little break from each other will improve things. All four are disheartened when they meet up and nothing seems to have changed.

The trip is just starting to feel like a bad idea.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Halfway point!

They hit Chicago in Illinois, go to the Millennium Park and China Town. And while they have a few laughs, the whole thing just isn’t the same. Rapunzel is homesick and Merida’s mom won’t stop calling her. Hiccup hasn’t heard from his dad in two weeks. Jack has no one he can call.

Things come to a head when they can’t agree where to go next in the state. They argue loudly in the middle of the park, attracting attention.

They agree that, maybe, they should end here. They made it halfway, after all.

Each leaves feeling morose and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you try and tell me that this "road block" is unrealistic, then try spending months alone in a car with the same people. I guarantee that you'll go as nuts as these guys are.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together again

Without a word, they somehow all meet back up in Wisconsin. They say nothing, but just stand there, looking at one another, before they wordlessly engulf in a hug.

From there, they head over to Lake Geneva, walk along the rocks. Again, it’s too cold to swim, but they dangle their feet in the water anyways, watching the sunset and huddle together for warmth.

They don’t talk about what transpired in Chicago or speak about where they went on their time away.

It’s a new day, they’re together again, and they’re all determined to see this through to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke a lot of people with the last chapter, so here's a happy one to make you better


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter, so please enjoy!

The only stop that seems important in Minnesota is the Mall of America. They all shop, try on ridiculous outfits, and ride the rollercoaster. They eat too much junk food, walk through the Aquarium, and meet Sandy. The little golden-haired man works at Nickelodeon and is there to check up on improvements for the theme park.

They get free passes, a place to stay.

Things look better than they did before.

At least, before Jack tries to climb to the top of the coaster.

They all agree a hasty exit is needed, running and laughing as security guards chase them.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are the Nerd Herd

Merida makes them go to the Field of Dreams in Iowa, and they all “hem” and “haw” as they watch the sprinkler system water the grass. They visit Okoboji, finding different ways to mispronounce the name. They find some alcohol and make a drinking game, spending the nights hammered on the hood of the car.

Rapunzel wants to go to Des Moines and spends (according to the others) way too much there.

Hiccup makes them stop at Riverside to see the future birthplace of James Tiberius Kirk. Jack secretly fanboys over it, but he doesn’t fool Hiccup for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see the Star Trek reference coming, then I have no hope for humanity


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hearts will go on

They go to the Titanic Museum in Missouri and take the tour. They “ooh” and “ah” over the artifacts, eyes wide as they look at the relics. They each get a card at the beginning with a name, keep it in their back pocket until the end.

When they get to the end of the tour, they take out their cards, looking at the wall of names of those who died. Rapunzel lives to a ripe old age, and Hiccup saves a whole boat of people. Merida lives, but unfortunately dies a few months later due to pneumonia. Jack drowns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and water is just too fun to play around with


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, dinosaurs

They relax in the hot springs in Arkansas, taking their time. Jack get’s burned by the water and turns a soft pink color. Hiccup has to convince Rapunzel that the Merman isn’t real. 

The Alligators don’t like Merida, hissing at her.

They go and see the remnants of Dinosaur World, breaking in in the middle of the night and have fun re-enacting scenes from Jurassic Park. Hiccup nicks a stuffed animal dragon from the gift shop on their way out. He sits in the back of their car, affectionately named Toothless, and is, for some unknown reason, wearing a dress.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to party

They arrive in Louisiana just in time for Mardi Gras. They get drunk and get so many beads, they still find them in the backseat months later.

It turns out that Flynn is there, and they all hang out for the remainder of their time there, swapping stories and getting wasted; Flynn always seems to have a bottle of booze somewhere on him.

They wake up one morning, hungover and gross, and decide that that’s enough partying. They find a hotel, get a room, shower, and sleep the sickness away. Flynn bids them goodbye and they go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn't really flow well with this, so just go with it


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is in the air

They hop onto Route 66 in Texas, but not before stopping at the Alamo. Jack gets a hat and refuses to take it off despite the heat.

On their way out of the state, still on the famous road, they made a stop at the Cadillac Ranch and the First and Last Motel in Texas. They spend the night, trying to scare each other into leaving with making bets.

Rapunzel loses, and as per their pervious agreement, is forced to cut her hair. She gets it dyed brown, too, uncaring of what her parents will say when they see her.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The higher you are, the more invincible you feel

In Oklahoma, still on Route 66, they stop and wander through Tulsa and Oklahoma City. They get a picture with the Blue Whale of Catoosa at the water park, but get banned from the place when Merida and Jack are caught climbing atop it.

They head, instead, to the Round Barn, where, once more, they get chased out for trying to climb on it. When they make their getaway, they all agree that maybe they should lay off the misdemeanors for a little while.

But, apparently, not before they get a speeding ticket on their way out of the state.


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people are always exciting

They get off Route 66 in Kansas and head to Topeka, where the car gets a flat tire. While there, they stop at the nature preserve, where they meet Gobber; he’s a curious fellow, missing several limbs and a few teeth, but he’s entertaining. He offers them lodging and they help him around the preserve for a few days.

Gobber’s got a lot of stories, some of which don’t even make sense. But he’s animated and funny, so no one complains. Plus, he makes a mean stew, so they eat good those days. 

They get back in the car, calm.


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this running is tiring...

They go to Niobrara National Scenic River in Nebraska, amazed at all the diverse wildlife they can find. Merida is itching to grab a bow and arrow and go hunting, but the law is putting that to a stop. Instead, she amuses herself by tracking the animals, giving Rapunzel a few ample photo opportunities.

They stumble upon a beaver nest and find some coyote pups playing with the remnants of their last meal.

They are forced to make a hasty retreat when some bison catch wind of them and stampede, running terrified but smiling as they zigzag through the brush.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it with them and water...

Mount Rushmore is the first stop when they reach South Dakota. They hang over the rails and gaze at the huge faces. Rapunzel and Hiccup give each president’s history, and Jack surprises them all by being able to name the presidents in order from first to last, then backwards. Merida calls them all nerds, smiling.

They get four bottles of water, spilling it purposely on the stone around them, looking for hidden messages and passages, disappointed when there’s none to be found. 

There’s no law against throwing water, and soon, all four are soaked all the way through their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love National Treasure, okay?! Don't look at me like that!


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many shenanigans

They go to the Fargo Theater in North Dakota. They watch every single new movie that shows in the day, then stay for the older films at night. They make a game of inserting their own words into the silent films, laughing at the things that come out of their mouths. They make up ridiculous, outrageous scenarios for the characters. The people around them keep shushing them, but no one cares enough to stop. 

It’s not like they’re interrupting the movie; there’s no talking or music on the screen that is getting drowned out by their shenanigans.

Well, not much.


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stand by me

They have a ball in Montana and spend nearly three weeks there. First they visit Glacier National Park, then head over to Yellowstone. They meet an old woman there who, according to the locals, has inhaled too much smoke over the years and believes she’s a witch. Merida instantly likes her.

They head to the Louis and Clark Trail, then the Rocky Mountains; go fly fishing. Jack falls in the water, but pulls the rest in when they try to help him out.

They’re covered in leeches at the end of the day, but have huge smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S ANOTHER MOVIE REFERENCE, SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT IT! (And no, I don't mean the obvious Brave one.)
> 
> Also, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO PICK WHICH STATE THEY'D GO TO YELLOWSTONE IN???!!!


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud watching is so calming

They climb Devil’s Tower in Wyoming, racing one another to the top. When they reach the peak, they sit on the edge, looking out over the roads and the city. They gaze up at the clouds, watching the fluffy white puffs turn into shapes and forms. Hiccup spies a dragon, while Rapunzel argues that it’s a chameleon. Merida sees a bear, but Jack insists on a bunny.

Lunch time comes and they simply snack on their small packets of trail mix and water, not wanting to leave just yet.

They scale down right before dark, still chatting away, completely carefree.


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look inside

They go trail riding in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, much to Jack’s chagrin. They go up and up, and the view over Bear Lake is spectacular. They do spot a bear, a big one with three little cubs. Merida is transfixed by it, and they sit there, watching it for hours.

When they leave, she stops at the gift shop and gets a small, wood carved necklace of a bear. They hang it on the rearview mirror, and it sways and dances with the bumps in the road.

Merida makes a short phone call home at the next stop.


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy old man

They spend a few days in Roswell, New Mexico. They go on the tours and listen to the theories about the UFO crash. They meet an old man named “Mildew” by the town. He’s a crock pot, and he has a pet sheep that follows him around that he named Fungus. He tells the four stories about “what really happened” because “he was there!”

They nod vigorously and ask questions, and when they get back to the car, they all burst into laughter, unable to contain their amusement any longer.

But when they leave, they all look to the sky.


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the glow

They watch the sunrise at the Grand Canyon in Arizona. The sun casts everything around them in a golden light with a fiery red blaze. They sky almost looks alive, coming to extract a blazing wrath upon the Earth. Merida’s hair seems on fire as it blows softly around her, while Jack’s white hair turns every shade of a flame., reflecting the sun’s newborn rays.

They’re all standing on the glass walkway when it hits, eyes wide as they take in the way the light plays with everything.

They all stop breathing momentarily, completely taken away by the overwhelming beauty.


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light up the sky

They attempt to climb the Arches in Arches National Park in Utah, but Hiccup nearly falls halfway up and they stop. He’s pretty shaken up by the experience, so they simply settle for walking around the park instead, admiring the diverse and interesting wildlife. Rapunzel nearly gets bit by a rattlesnake that is hiding in a bush.

At night, they sit on the hood of the car, watching the storm clouds roll in. Lightening takes on a surreal view as it strikes the formations, the air taking on a smoky scent as the bolts light up the dark like day.


	45. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of the night

They visit the Craters of the Moon National Monument and Preserve in Idaho, gawking at the volcanic structures. By this point, it’s mid Spring, so there’s no snow, but the sight is still fantastic. They take a walk through the lava caves, captivated by the sights around them.

At night, a full moon shines down on them. Each gazes up at it, silently asking it what their lives have in store for them; their trip is almost over.

Surrounded by wildlife in the black night, the moonlight shimmers around them, giving a reassuring hug and telling them not to worry.


	46. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so little wonders

They travel up through Canada to reach Alaska where they stand under the shadow of Mount McKinley, feeling unnaturally small. They kayak in Glacier Bay National Park and have a whale mother and her calf swim under them. Each is frozen in place, watching as the baby Humpback surfaces next to Rapunzel.

The girl stares wide-eyed at it as it clicks in a tiny song. Feeling brave, she hums a few notes of her own, which the calf answers.

When mom and baby leave, he gives Rapunzel a small wave of his tail, diving below.

Hiccup tapes the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if this is possible, but this is fanfiction so just go with it


	47. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase the wind and touch the sky

They BASE Jump off the Space Needle in Washington. Rapunzel is nervous, but Merida is terrified. Hiccup pushes the redhead off when she gets cold feet at the last second, then drags Rapunzel with him. Jack does flips and twirls in the air, and Hiccup whoops in glee.

When their parachutes deploy, Merida can be heard cursing them in every language she knows. Rapunzel’s screams don’t stop until she’s on solid ground again.

Jack and Hiccup’s enthusiasm is contagious, though, and soon they’re all smiling once more, hair windswept and faces red with a burn that only comes from laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a music post! There will be 6 albums of all the songs that I listened too/was inspired by to write many of these chapters. The first one can be found [here](http://dontfeeddaelves.tumblr.com/post/57587748135/silicone-dreams-broken-parts-roadtrip-mix-part-1)!


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be or not to be

They visit the Shakespeare Festival in Oregon. They watch “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” and “Macbeth”.

They sneak backstage, meet some of the actors. One of them is a young, vibrant woman who goes by the name of Tooth. She plays one of the fairies and is dressed in bright blues, greens, and yellows with purple contacts. She takes them out to eat, telling them all about the life.

The next night, they get to be part of the ensemble in whatever musical is playing; to be honest, they can’t remember the name of the musical, too enthralled with the experience.


	49. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less conversation

They spend a week in Las Vegas when they get to Nevada, gambling a little of their money. They lose more than win, but between the drinks and the atmosphere, no one cares too much. Jack has a great poker face, Rapunzel plays the slot machines, Hiccup is a master at Black Jack, while Merida hangs out at the Craps table.

When the hustle and bustle gets to be too much, they head to Lake Tahoe, where Jack falls in after losing his balance in the boat.

The others quickly haul him out and leave.

Jack’s quiet in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think you have to be 21 to enter the casinos and gamble, but shhh...


	50. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sunshine in

They cross the Golden Gate Bridge into California, speeding down the road with the music loud and blaring, hanging out the windows as they sing at the top of their lungs. They head to Hollywood, bump into famous actor Pitch Black. They somehow get him to take them to lunch, where they learn all about the inner workings of the movie business. 

Jack doesn’t like him, but the others don’t mind, and soon they find themselves as extras in a movie, have their own trailer, make-up artists, and props department.

They leave after two weeks; their year is almost up.


	51. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence falls

They catch a plane to Hawaii, where they immediately head to Pearl Harbor. As they pass over the sunken ships, a solemn silence stretches between them. When the tour guide, afterwards, tells the number of people who drowned alive, Rapunzel grips Jack’s hand.

They head to the beach afterwards, hoping that some fun will lighten the melancholy mood that has descended over them.

The volcano on the horizon looks foreboding, and they all keep an unnecessary but watchful eye on it.

But then the ball they’re tossing hits Hiccup in the face and he falls backwards into the ocean water.


	52. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end

They pull into campus feeling disconnected from everything and everyone. They sit in the car, the bear necklace still and Toothless fallen over in the backseat. Rapunzel’s camera is full.

They did it. One full year ago, they sat in this very spot and put the car in drive, heading out on a trip that changed their lives.

But now it’s done and over. All they have are the memories, both the good and bad.

As they all look at each other, smiling with tears in their eyes, they all know that they were all changed for the absolute better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is the end! They've made it across the entire country (and then some) and they've finally found their way back home. They've gone through good times and bad times and met some interesting people and seen some wondrous things. I just wanted to thank everyone's who come with me, and our friends, on this amazing journey, and I hope you all learned a few things as well!
> 
> I had the best time writing this, so I can only hope that you all had the best time reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(who knows, maybe there'll be a Eurotrip sequel...)~~


End file.
